Frank's gun
Frank Reynolds often carries around a gun, a Smith & Wesson Model 19 Snubnose, which he pulls out and waves around at regular intervals. Whenever he pulls it out, someone or something is shot (usually) repeatedly. Season Two * The first appearance of Frank's gun is used in a game of Russian Roulette in the basement of Paddy's Pub in Frank's "anything goes" gambling parlor. A shot is fired off screen, presumably killing one of the Roulette contestants, prompting Dennis and Mac to call the police. * Frank fires his pistol at the ceiling several times in Charlie's apartment, while frustrated that he can't find Bruce Mathis's address via Myspace. Frank pulls the trigger at the computer several times then finally fires a shot left in the cylinder in the air. Season Three * Frank accidentally shot Doyle McPoyle in the leg while tripping on acid (while laying on the ground). * Mac tossed Frank his gun when he's in the vents. * Frank pulled the gun when Charlie was threatening to choke him to death in Charlie's "bad room". * Frank fired his gun on the roof in a one-sided shootout with the McPoyles. He missed every shot. * Mac asked Frank to get his gun and convince Mr. Kim to shut down the Korean bar down the street. He almost fires the gun to open the door marked Private, but Mr. Kim opens the door and he hides the gun. * Frank, Dee and Charlie pull out their guns when confronted by the Mafia when they came to collect their money from the cocaine, but ultimately do not have to fire due to Dennis' surprise arrival with the money. Season Four * Frank gives a "one gun salute" at Charlie and Mac's funeral (much to the displeasure of Dee), succeeding in waking up Mac's mom. * Franklin and Charles, the 1776 equivalents of Frank and Charlie, steal some guns that they plan to sell, but the guns fail after they are "cursed" by Deandra, who is a witch. Unfortunately for the two of them, one of the guns does fire later -- and blows off the head of Col. Cricket, the commander of the British troops stationed in Philadelphia. * Frank pulls his gun on the "Juarez" family after the mother stabs him in the leg, apparently feeling that him approaching them with a pair of scissors yelling "¡Corta! ¡Corta!" ("Cut! Cut") was a threatening gesture. Season Five "]] idea from "Paddy's Pub: Home of the Original Kitten Mittens"]] * Frank waves his gun around as he enters the bar, after being told there's a grease fire at Paddy's. In reality, the Gang has tricked him into the bar to give Frank an intervention. Earlier in the episode, Charlie, Dennis, and Dee warn a therapist that they are thinking of hiring to run the intervention that Frank will be armed, and they suggest that she be armed too. * Frank turns his gun into a watergun that can deliver a "shot" of alcohol, calling it the Gun Shot. Season Six *After a car accident strands The Gang in the woods of New Jersey, Frank pulls his gun on a rabbit, preparing to shoot it for food. But when the rabbit seems to be staring right at him, Frank decides they are "having a moment", and that the rabbit "has his soul", so Frank cannot shoot the rabbit. *Frank uses his gun as a prop in the climatic scene of "Lethal Weapon 5", as his character, Chief Lazarus, reveals to Riggs and Murtaugh that he had a gun hidden on him. Earlier in the scene, he had been seen firing a TEC-9 at them. Season Seven "]] * When the power goes out at Paddy's before the "storm of the century" hits, Frank pulls his gun to defend Paddy's from "looters" -- and he then proceeds to shoot Rickety Cricket, who was hiding out in the "Y2K bunker" in the basement of Paddy's, in the hand. * Frank's brother Gino Reynolds introduces him to guns in the 1960's. Season Eight *Frank keeps a city official he is trying to bribe into giving him the contract to collect trash for the city (who had previously been seen as the executive trying to buy Paddy's in the episode "The Gang Sells Out") at the gay strip club he and Dee have taken him to by holding his gun on him (thus avoiding having him just slip out like he did before.) *Dee tells her therapist that Frank pulled out his gun during a disastrous dinner party that she had for The Gang at her therapist's suggestion. Season Nine "]] *Frank becomes a strong advocate of gun ownership, going on Philadelphia TV and radio to encourage people to buy as many guns as they can. He also reveals that he has purchased a second gun to complement the one he usually carries. Season Ten * Frank shows up at Paddy's wielding his gun, determined to stop Psycho Pete before he kills them all. However, Psycho Pete then tells The Gang that he was not committed to a mental institution for killing his family, as they believed (actually a rumor they started), but for social anxiety disorder and depression. Season Eleven * Frank takes Bill Ponderosa's gun away from him to stop Bill from shooting himself. He's later knocked out by an irate father, who was helping to kick Bill's ass after he was caught getting a hand job from an apparently underage girl. He's stuffed in the trunk of Bill's car, and when he wakes up, he uses the gun to shoot his way out of the trunk. * Frank brings his gun along for his ride aboard Paddy's Wagon, the Gang's attempt at a "mobile bar", as protection "if anyone gets out of line." Dennis takes it away. Season Thirteen * Cindy, the "new member" of the gang, states that Frank pulled a gun on her when he first met her. When Dennis returns to Paddy's, Frank pulls his gun on him, apparently believing that the sex doll that Mac made of has come to life. Notes * The audio commentary for "Mac Bangs Dennis' Mom" captures the exact moment when Rob McElhenney, Glenn Howerton, and Charlie Day had the idea to have Frank carry a gun at all times. Charlie Day jokes: "Danny, you should constantly be dancing on our show. Dancing, and carrying guns," To which Glenn Howerton responds, soberly: "Now there's an idea. Let's have him carry a gun all the time." The other members of The Gang have also had guns at various points in the series: *In the episode "Gun Fever" (which preceded Danny DeVito joining the cast), The Gang buys a gun for the bar, which all of them shoot at various points. *In the episode "The Gang Gets Whacked (Part 2)", Dee and Charlie, who have become coke dealers (with Rickety Cricket's help), buy guns, which they, along with Frank, pull when the mob comes to collect the money they are owed for their coke. *In "Mac and Charlie Die (Part 1)", as part of their plan to fake their deaths, Charlie and Mac buy a gun at a pawn shop, which Mac tries to use to blow up Dee's car by shooting the gas tank, which fails. *In "The Waitress is Getting Married", Mac is seen loading a gun, as he and Dennis prepare to defend themselves if the news that The Waitress is engaged to another man causes Charlie to snap. *In the episode "Paddy's Pub: Home of the Original Kitten Mittens", Mac and Dennis convert a shotgun to blast shots of tequila. *In the epsiode "Gun Fever Too: Still Hot", Charlie carries a gun to help protect a school (which he pulls on both the principal of the school, and at least one student.) Dennis and Dee, in an effort to prove that it is too easy to get guns, try to buy an assault rifle, but various mishaps, and their shady pasts, prevent them from doing that. Quotes : : And you know what? If we're taking that approach, you might wanna be armed at this intervention. :Tabitha: Why- Why would I need to be armed? : : Well, Frank's usually carrying a little gun with him. And he doesn't really hesitate to use it. , The Gang Gives Frank an Intervention : : A gun! I love guns! I got a gun of my own!.. , A Very Sunny Christmas Appearances * : Charlie Goes America All Over Everybody's Ass, Dennis and Dee Get a New Dad * : The Gang Gets Invincible, The Gang Gets Held Hostage, The Gang Solves the North Korea Situation, The Gang Gets Whacked (Part 2) * : Mac and Charlie Die (Part 2) * : The Gang Gives Frank an Intervention, Paddy's Pub: Home of the Original Kitten Mittens, A Very Sunny Christmas * : Lethal Weapon 5 episode, The Gang Gets Stranded in the Woods * : The Storm of the Century * : The Gang Recycles Their Trash, The Gang Gets Analyzed * : Gun Fever Too: Still Hot * Season Ten: Psycho Pete Returns * Season Eleven: Charlie Catches a Leprechaun Category:Items Category:Objects